Smash Chronicles
by DeityFox7
Summary: The world of Smash has always been a mystery to all, to live freely and interact with others. However, things begin to go awry, causing everyone to be sent inside the deep depths of the world of Smash and forget their past friends. Little Mac, Shulk, Lucario, and R.O.B. must force themselves to work together in order to find the truth behind the new world of Smash.


_Chapter 1: Cucco of Fate_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey... guys... Um... I know it's been a while- Okay, I know, I know, I'm late... and stuff... but I can explain! I've been dealing with school and my life! I didn't give up on this site at all! I still have followers that I need to entertain with my stories. Anyway, I can't say that I'll be more active in the future, considering I don't know how my life is structured and such, but I will do my best to be active. I have other stories to write, but I have taken a break from them to focus on this new one I made. Because I got Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U last year, I will be writing fanfics based on the series. This is a fanfic I wrote with the help of one of my friends. He worked just as much as me, so I can't accept all the credit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one from us!

* * *

><p>A lone Cucco paced itself through a patch of fields, picking at anything in search of food to feed its family. After some time passed, the Cucco thought of giving up on its noble quest for food, until it found something unnatural in the distance: a person lying in the grass. When the Cucco approached the figure, it appeared to be a young man in strange garments, laying motionlessly in the dirt. His damaged gloves dug within the dirt, which caught the Cucco's attention. On the brink of starvation, the small animal rushed towards the glove to peck at it, causing the hand to jerk a little. Upon a second peck, as if by a sudden reflex, a backhand smacked the Cucco's face, pushing it away.<p>

"Nngh…" the man groaned as he slowly sat up. " What in the world happened?"

The small Cucco trotted towards the man in green and clucked several time. The man did not know what to do with the small animal, so he gestured the Cucco away from him.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go Away, pesky chicken!" he exclaimed as he waved his green gloves around. "Leave me alone!"

Nonetheless, the small Cucco continued to approach the man slowly. This irritated the young man. When the Cucco jumped up to peck him, he reacted fast enough to punch the Cucco away.

"I said enough!"

The Cucco was flung back due to the force of the punch, and hit the floor, rolling backwards from the force of the impact. The man looked over to the fallen animal and huffed. He looked around to scan his surroundings. His observations were interrupted but the sound of a loud "Cockle-Doodle-Doo!" The man turned around, and noticed that the Cucco was crying out to the skies. He raised an eyebrow, taking interest in its outcry, but as he looked past the Cucco, he took notice of a horde of Cuccos charging in his direction. He saw the Cucco he attacked glare at him, causing him to gulp in fear.

"Uh-oh."

The man was already making a run for it, but despite his quick movements, the horde of angry chickens caught up to him. He pushed himself to run faster, in hopes of outrunning his outraged foes, but the effort was of little to no avail. After much running, the man halted himself, skidding on the floor, and immediately turned around. He glared at the barrage of Cuccos surrounding him.

"Alright, you crazy chickens!" the man cried out while taking a fighting stance. "Come at me!"

One by one, the Cuccos lunged at the man, but with his quick reflexes, he punched each animal away. His punches were rapid-fire speed, not slowing down for a second. The Cuccos lunged at the man in hordes, but with his quick reflexes and his well-trained footwork, he evaded the raging chickens. He then countered with rapid-fire punches shooting down each Cucco, not slowing down for a second. It could be seen by his movements he was accustomed to close range fighting.

* * *

><p>In the distance, another male with a black under shirt, brown shorts, and a red vest viewed the chaotic scene that unfolded before him. He looked to his red blade flashing with blue lights streaming along the side. It seemed to be powered by a core of some type of mystical energy. As the other man continued to punch the Cuccos, a phrase was yelled out, which was unrecognized by the man in green.<p>

"Back Slash!"

The figure in red jumped out of the bushes and swung his sword downward. The light emerged from the red blade and shot out as it made contact with the other man's black tank top. This caused him to be pushed to a distance.

"Gah! Ouch, that hurt!" he exclaimed as he winced in pain. He turned around and saw the figure standing before him.

"Who do you think you are, attacking poor, defenseless chickens in the Gaur Plain?" the man in red questioned. The other man scratched his head, confused of the name "Gaur Plain". Nevertheless, he punched the air a few times and gave a pose, smirking condescendingly.

"I'm surprised that you don't know who I am! I'm the guy who to the top of the W.V.B.A., Little Mac!"

"Little Mac?" Never heard of ya," the man in red replied. The boxer sweated nervously, but he stood erect and raised a fist towards the red man.

"Why don't you tell me who you are, Mr. I-Don't-Know-You?" Little mac questioned. The man rested the red blade on his shoulders and smiled.

"The name's Shulk, wielder of the Monado, now answer my question: Why are you hurting these small chickens?"

"What?! you think I was attacking them just for fun?! Dude, are you blind! They were trying to poke my eyes out!" Little Mac shot back at Shulk while pointing to all the Cuccos on the floor. The unconvinced Shulk took a fighting stance, readying himself for battle.

"Oh, so because you attack them first means that they're yours? I've been hunting them all day!"

"Dude, you have some messed up thoughts… I was only defending myself!"

" Defending yourself?! Defending yourself from hunger!"

"Ugh… You've annoyed me for long enough! Let's go, blondie!" Mac exclaimed while resuming his outboxing stance. Shulk took his position, placing his Monado on his back. Mac lunged himself forward at Shulk, and swung his arm down at his opponent. " Jolt Haymaker!"

"Vision!"

In an instant, Shulk turned the tables performing a powerful counterattack, swinging his blade in an upward motion. Little Mac immediately brought his arms up, shoulder-guarding the impact, causing him to get pushed back from the force of the swing. Having experienced multiple fights before, Mac heard a "Ding! Ding!" ring in his head.

"Now you've done it," Little Mac uttered. He rushed forward and closed a distance between him and Shulk. The Monado saw his approach, and gripped the handle of his blade tightly. He began cycling through the powers held within his Monado. Seeing his opportunity, Mac wildly swung his arm in a powerful uppercut motion. Upon making solid contact, he heard the loud screeching: "CUCCOOOO!" Regaining his composure, Mac looked up, noticing the Cucco he met before sent flying into the air, ceasing to drop back down. Shulk realized that the Cucco leaped at Mac, and attempted to attack the boxer, but was launched by the power of the mighty K.O. Punch. Shulk turned his head and glared at the boxer, stomping his foot in contempt.

"You bastard! That was my lunch!"

* * *

><p>Up on a cliff rested a creature emitting a blue aura. It looked to be in a state of meditation, but was interrupted at the sound of loud thud. The creature opened its left eye and glanced to the injured Cucco laying on the floor beside it. Telepathically, it began to speak to the small chicken.<p>

_"You, there. What is your purpose?"_ the creature asked. The Cucco sat and clucked several times in anger. The creature nodded and patted the Cucco's head. _"Do not fear. I shall resolve this issue."_

Upon hearing the Cucco, the creature stood up and gave a small handful of berries it was eating before to the small animal. It jumped off the cliff and dropped to the ground below with extreme speed. The small Cucco, looked over the edge of the cliff, gazing at its savior. The tension of the ensuing fight drew in all the Cucco's attention. Its attentiveness on the showdown left it unaware of its surroundings. It was unable to hear the sound of light humming and or the crunch of fallen leaves from behind it. In one fell swoop, a net was casted upon the Cucco, dragging it away slowly. The only thing that was heard was the sound of the Cucco's cry as it faded into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, I know it was a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed that reading! What will happen to Mac and Shulk? What powers does Lucario possess? _**AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMN CUCCO?! **_These answers will be revealed in the later chapters of Smash Chronicles! Stay tuned, and we will try to update weekly! Thanks for reading, and have a good day!


End file.
